Abum´Kala
Shar´Enis´Velun is the name of a powerful, yet simple divinity. Uninterested in any affair beyond the well-being of its scion, it chose the Desert Plane to create being it could love and culture into refined pieces of itself. Once created, the Abrum´Kala manifested a simple beauty, in which they rejoice their creator. The Abrum´Kala were created into a Plane of crystal and plasma, and they were made to fit perfectly into it. They have both crystal as their outer shell, and a substance similar to plasma - but that can bear energy, magic and life - in their interior. They have no organs, but they can change parts of their anatomy to fit the situation: tail, hands, pincers, legs, hooks, and just about anything they could possibly need to fight and carry on with their simple lives. As simple as they might be in their souls, their bodies are not so. The crystal shell they´re made of is composed of a fractal pattern that goes beyond the visible end, some of them even believe this fractal divisions go to the infinite and that they´re nothing but magic, whose physic form is an accident of infinity. They do have bodies, nonetheless, and it has a primal form, which they can alter momentarily, the original body consists of a broad thorax with two enormous pincers, and a small head; their hips are connected through a narrow crystal bridge, and they have two powerful legs that end in needle-like feet and a short tail, that is only there to provide ground for morphs. As simple as they are, they still need some nutriments, and they get them from enriched crystals, which they can absorb. These creatures have no written registry of their history, and don´t hold any sort of art or sport other than practicing their respective magic path, and keeping their place in the great crystal forest safe. Although they might seem like beasts for some, they do think, and their philosophy is their great pride. In over seven millennia they´ve gone as far as supposing the existence of The Creator, but they don´t have much more than they beliefs about it, since anything else is beyond their reach. Besides their philosophy, they´ve also made great progress in religion, finding what makes them grow their souls bigger: boldness and selflessness. Anyhow, the Abrum´Kala are fearsome enemies and loyal allies, the Palen´Aran know this well, and is because of this that they hurry to offer their helping hand whenever possible to grace themselves with the fractal crystal creatures. The Aranes used the influence their allies, the Balaki, hold over the great plasma fountains to provide the Abrum´Kala of enriched crystals, which are the only nutrition they need, and the late saw the great purpose behind the cooperation of the Arania´Vaisal and joined happily. It´s been a long run and they still don´t regret this decision, for they´ve been able to fight good battles, and avoid needless massacres. As simple as their minds are, they prefer to keep themselves from external conflict, and do rarely stick their crystal appendages into other´s affairs. Category:Creatures